


Everywhere | Foxxay

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Baking, F/F, Sapphic, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Everywhere | Foxxay

It started with a shriek. “What the fuck is -” the blonde started to say, letting out a copycat shriek. “Oh my God - you little!” Madison yelled, grabbing a handful of flour from the Tupperware container on the counter. How exactly had it all started; the night before.

“So, I really want to bake those brownies, y'know the ones you made when Stevie came to visit? The ones with the -” Misty urged. “ - frosting,” Cordelia finished with a smile. She took off her glasses and set them down beside the book she’d been studying. “Pyrokinesis,” the younger witch observed. Cordelia smiled fondly at the swamp witch, who had now taken it upon herself to hijack the Supreme’s desk. “Do I look any smarter?” Misty asked, a cheeky grin on her face once Cordelia’s eyes settled on the young witch wearing her glasses. A kind chuckle left Cordelia as her arm outstretched to take Misty’s hand in her own. “You always look smart to me.” Misty knew the look Cordelia displayed all too well. “Will we have time, though?” she asked. “To make them? Stevie’s coming tomorrow morning. I just really, really wanna impress her. And I really, really want those brownies,” Misty added. “I don’t see the problem. Let’s go downstairs and make sure we have everything we’ll need.”

It didn’t take long for the couple to make it downstairs to the kitchen, hand in hand. Misty listed off the ingredients as Cordelia checked for each one - setting them out as she located them. “Cocoa?” the younger witch called off. “Shit,” the Supreme muttered. “Shit?” Misty repeated in question form. “What’s wrong? We don’t have any?” the younger witch asked, hopping down from her place on the counter. “It looks like we’re out,” Cordelia answered. “What are we going to do?” Misty asked, genuinely upset by the news. When Cordelia turned and saw the look on her love’s face, her expression softened again. “No, no,” she started, cupping Misty’s face. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We can buy more, we’ll go buy more,” she assured Misty. “Delia, it’s midnight.” A small smile spread over Cordelia’s face. “Then it’s a good thing that Walmart stays open twenty-four hours.”

The drive didn’t take very long, especially with no one else on the road at that hour. Misty opted to push the cart but kept being distracted by absolutely everything. “Delia, what if we got one of these,” she asked excitedly, holding up a rubber dog toy. “Misty, we don’t have a dog.” She examined the toy for a second. “For Steve!” Cordelia smiled warmly. “Honey, our snake doesn’t need a toy,” she tried to reason. Somehow, they ended up leaving with it that day.  
“I can’t believe we bought so much!” By the time they’d left the store, they’d managed to buy so much more than cocoa powder. “Well, we needed this,” Misty pointed out obviously, pulling a very long baguette from the bag. Cordelia hadn’t tried to stop her - nothing would separate Misty Day and her food. “Whatever makes you happy,” Cordelia agreed, the fond look in her eyes. They’d also picked up some toys for Steve the snake, two kinds of bagels, frosting for their brownies, more frosting to eat, a lava lamp for Misty, a horse statue, a puppy calendar, shampoo, flowers for the sitting room, chips, and two bottles of wine. 

After unpacking, it didn’t take very long for Cordelia to pour them each a glass. The wine led to fits of giggles, kisses in the dark and lots of mixing of the brownies. Both women stood over the big bowl, taking their chances and eating the batter without worry. “Delia,” Misty said thoughtfully, full drunkenness on display. “Hm?” the Supreme mumbled, looking up at Misty as she licked the wooden spoon. “I love you.” Of course, Cordelia had heard those words from Misty before, but somehow between all the alcohol and the endearing trip to the store; the Supreme felt more in her heart than ever. “Tell me how much,” she teased, walking up to where Misty sat on the counter. Misty pushed a piece of the older witch’s hair back. “More than anything - anywhere. More than anyone, maybe even Stevie,” the younger witch whispered, a soft giggle leaving her body - blonde curls bouncing and shoulders hunching slightly. “Delia, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to make you cry,” the swamp witch assured her. “I’m sorry, come here.” The younger witch tried to wrap her arms around Cordelia, but instead watched as she pulled away. “Can I tell you something?” Misty stared expectantly. “Anything.” The Supreme reached for her glass, tilting her head back to finish off her drink. “When you went to get Steve’s toy - I stopped near the clothes,” she started to say, beginning to play with her fingers. “I saw the tiniest onesie. It was yellow, and it had this little sun on it, wearing sunglasses and - I just,” Cordelia paused to breathe, Misty watching her intently. “It made me realize how badly I want a baby. How badly I want to carry your baby,” Cordelia admitted. Misty barely hesitated before leaning in, kissing the older witch passionately instead. Misty couldn’t get the older witch’s bra off quickly enough, craving to touch any skin she could get her hands on. “Delia,” the witch groaned. Cordelia pushed back against Misty, accidentally kicking a plate to the floor in the process. Articles of clothing added to the mess accumulating on the floor. The older witch could barely stifle the gasps leaving her body each time Misty would touch her. She sucked, bit, and gnawed at Cordelia’s skin, knowing exactly where to touch to make her squirm the best, to make her scream the loudest.

Once both women had calmed down some and had gotten themselves a little more together, they went back to baking their brownies. They’d managed to get them in the oven in their drunken state and had started singing along to Fleetwood Mac, as per Misty’s request. The woman started squeezing frosting into bowls and that’s when their next serious conversation would begin. “Delia, what would you name a baby?” she asked after Gypsy had ended. “Steve,” Cordelia teased, a happy smile on her face. “Really, what would you name our baby?” Despite her drunkenness, the words ‘our baby’ made Cordelia’s heart feel as if someone had lit it on fire. The warmth filled her stomach and spread all the way to her toes. “What would you want to name the baby?” the older witch asked carefully. “Well, you’re the one carryin’ her and all - what you think is the most important.” The conversation went mute when Cordelia re-connected herself to Misty, wanting nothing more than to be close to the woman she loved the most. The alcohol fueled her to crave that closeness even more - and she didn’t have much self-control left by that point. With each tidbit of a serious conversation, intoxicated Cordelia just wanted to tear all Misty’s clothes off.  
When the oven went ding, the women separated to take them out of the oven. They’d easily finished off the first bottle of wine and were well into the second. “They smell so good - ugh they’re so hot!” Misty exclaimed. Cordelia giggled wildly, grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge for the younger witch. When some milk hit the floor, both women started howling in laughter - seemingly laughing at nothing. Being together made them happy enough, but they’d definitely had too much to drink. When Misty decided to wipe some brownie batter on Cordelia’s face, everything went to hell. Shrieks filled the kitchen as both witches started to fling different ingredients at each other. This went on well into the night - a routine of hazy love-making after every food fight.

At one point, around four in the morning, the witches had gotten extra loud when Misty insisted on putting Fleetwood Mac on again. “Rhiannon!” the swamp witch exclaimed. “Rhiannon, that’s it. The baby.” Cordelia was so drunk that she could barely comprehend and had already started flinging sugar at Misty. Misty’s volume only went higher as she started to run around the kitchen, shrieking as she tried to hide away from the older witch. “What the fuck is -” Madison spat, before letting out a shriek of her own. “Oh my God, you little!” she started to exclaim, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Misty. “You got me, Madi!” Misty shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air as she snorted. “Aren’t you going to stop her? This is such a big mess!” Madison complained. Cordelia only smiled tiredly. “We’ll clean this tomorrow.”

When Cordelia woke the next morning, she’d forgotten nearly half of the night before. Remembering the kitchen mess almost made her wish that she hadn’t made the brownies in the first place. She found Misty in the kitchen, attempting to clean a mess that would take hours when they only had a short amount of time until the White Witch would arrive. “I’m sorry,” the younger witch apologized. “Don’t be. Come here, let me take care of this.” Although any other time, Cordelia would never use her magic to clean a mess she’d made herself, she knew Stevie would be coming, and they had brownies to frost. In Matilda Wormwood style - the Supreme cleaned it all in a ridiculously short amount of time and without ever lifting more than her finger. “That was so cool!” Misty exclaimed in awe. “Sh, don’t get used to it. Come on, we have brownies to frost,” she reminded the younger witch. “Ooh, you’re right!" 

Most of the brownies had been frosted in the green that Misty had wanted. "Delia?” she asked. “I know Stevie’s comin’ soon, but I really need to talk to you - in private,” she said, eyes moving to meet Cordelia’s. “Okay - we’d better be quick.” Misty led her down the hallway and into the office. She closed the door and locked it. “Were you serious last night?” she asked. “Serious about what?” Cordelia asked, furrowing her brow. “Do you really want to get pregnant?” The question surprised the older witch. “Because I need to be honest - last night I had this dream, and I saw it. Delia, you looked so beautiful - and then we had this little, this tiny baby, you had this baby in your arms. She had on that sunshiney little baby-suit thing. You held her and you looked so happy,” Misty breathlessly explained. Cordelia took a soft breath, the tears streaming down her face. “I really want to. I - how do you feel, though? This is such a big thing for both of us.” Misty smiled gently. “I’m here. There’s nothin’ I wouldn’t do with you, Delia.” The older witch took another deep breath. “Let’s go, I think I hear her.” The Supreme held out her hand, squeezing the younger witch’s when she felt it. It looked like they’d made a decision; they were going to try to have a baby - and Misty would get her brownies, after all. Maybe Cordelia didn’t regret the drunken night - in fact, maybe she’d be grateful for it for years to come.


End file.
